


Modern AU Shenanigans

by Apricotflyer



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricotflyer/pseuds/Apricotflyer
Summary: Just Paladins Modern AU shenanigans. Mostly with Lian and Maeve tbh.I may write more of these modern au drabbles, and if I do I'll add them here.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Maeve, where’s the pasta and those other ingredients I asked you to get?”

Maeve looked up from the TV, where she was curled up happily on the couch. When she realised what her girlfriend had asked her, her vibrant blue eyes widened. She’d completely forgotten about the shopping list Lian had given her. She had said they’d be making homemade spaghetti tonight, together. Since Maeve had been staying over at her girlfriend’s apartment more frequently, sometimes during the day too, Lian had been involving the sometimes thief in some daily chores. Simple tasks, like actually buying stuff so they could eat. Whoops.

“Well?” Lian questioned, leaning against the bench when she noticed the untouched list with perfect handwriting. She immediately narrowed her eyes. “What the hell Maeve, I didn’t even ask you to get much. And I gave you my card to pay for it and everything,” she said with an annoyed expression on her face. The platinum-haired woman snatched up the list and her card, going over to collect her handbag too. 

Maeve immediately perked up, sitting up to look at Lian. “What are you doing?” She questioned, already feeling guilty for forgetting such an easy task. “Going to get this stuff myself,” Lian responded. Before she could leave, however, in a second the smaller female leapt up and pulled the piece of paper and the card from her lover’s grasp. “Hey!” Lian exclaimed, mostly in surprise. “Wait what are you doing?”

Maeve was stepping backwards now, eyes locked with Lian’s as she edged closer to the window. The apartment was a few stories up but she clearly wasn’t worried about the landing. She tucked the items she’d stolen from girlfriend’s hands into a pocket in her jacket and kept stepping back until her hands found the latch. “Maeve,” Lian said sternly, staring at her. But she couldn’t really stop her. 

“I’m sorry. I’m going to make it up to you! I’ll be quick, I promise,” Maeve uttered before turning and jumping out of the window. Lian let out a sigh and walked to the window in time to see a pink blur rushing around the corner of the street. God, her girlfriend was an idiot. Luckily for her, she was an adorable idiot.


	2. McDonald's Mix-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lian, Maeve, and Khan agree to meet at McDonald's. None of them ever specified which McDonald's.

Lian had promised herself to be more conscious about eating healthily, but she’d had a tough week at work. And with all the pestering from Maeve and Khan she had somehow agreed to meet them at McDonalds after work. They kept telling her to loosen up and relax, and with how stressed she’d been, hanging out with them both had sounded very appealing. Lian had managed to finished work early and although she was striding towards the fast food restaurant with confidence, inside her stomach was turning. She was kind of regretting it because it felt like giving up on her ‘kind of’ diet. However she was already at the end of the street, and she didn’t want to flake out on them both.

She awkwardly pushed a strand of platinum hair behind her ear, idling in front of the glass doors before begrudgingly sighing and stepping inside. The moment she was inside she walked to the furthest corner and chose a booth off to the side. She decided she’d wait for them to turn up first before ordering anything. There was no sign of the others so she settled down on the leather seat and finally allowed her shoulders to lose their tension. This wasn’t so bad, and this McDonalds was quite modern in style and relatively clean. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.  
———————————  
‘Ding!’ The noise of a new message roused Lian from her thoughts. She’d been waiting for awhile now but hadn’t thought to complain. In fact, she’d just assumed she was way too early. Or Maeve was late, which was often the case. There was no point on lingering on it though as she realised the message was actually from her friends. They better have had a good excuse for not showing up.

-Group Chat-  
5:23pm  
Maeve: Hey losers where r u  
Khan: wdym. at mcdonalds  
Maeve: Well so am I and don’t c u guys anywhere  
Maeve: Wait, u went to the one downtown right   
Khan: .....  
Lian: WHAT!  
Lian: MAEVE!  
Khan: im down by china town  
Lian: KHAN!  
Maeve: Chill Lian, Where u at?  
Lian: I’m at 34th Street McDonalds. You know, THE ONE CLOSEST TO MY WORK.  
Khan: we can come down to where you are   
Lian: Don’t bother anymore. I don’t want to eat anything now.  
Maeve: aww come on Lian  
Khan: plssss. im hungry   
Lian: Starve.  
Khan: rude. im ur best friend, you can’t get rid of me  
Maeve: Just wait there princess  
Lian: ...  
—————————  
Lian turned her phone off with a sigh, gathering up her bag and preparing herself for a graceful exit. She hated wasting time, and all those minutes spent sitting there were utterly worthless. It didn’t even seem like she was going to eat anything now. Of course she could just make herself a meal at home but the whole plan was ruin. She got up and quietly exited the restaurant, gripping her bag tightly in her hand as she pushed through the doors. 

She started walking down the street, high heels clacking all the while. She didn’t mind having to walk back to the apartment, it gave her time to quell the frustration boiling. As much as she tried to not let these things upset her, the utter lack of organisation kind of stung. This was meant to be a fun evening and now she was just leaving hungry. 

Lian was so stuck in her irritation that she barely noticed the car pull up beside her, well, until it honked. The tall woman nearly jumped out her skin and was ready to fight whatever idiot was there when she saw Khan and Maeve waving at her from inside the crimson car. Maeve held up some bags of McDonalds triumphantly and Khan looked at Lian with pleading eyes. She rolled her eyes but obliged, pulling open the back door and climbing onto the plush seats. 

“I guess we’re having McDonald’s after all?” Lian smirked, folding her arms. She hadn’t totally forgiven them yet. Maeve turned in her seat to grin at her and as much as the white haired woman wanted to remain just a little closed off she couldn’t help but melt instantly. “You bet,” Meave uttered happily while Khan drove off. They turned in the opposite direction to the apartment however and she was about to say something when they pulled up at the park.

Khan pulled over and got out, smiling at the other two. “It’s still a nice evening, so I thought, why not have a picnic in the park to make up for our-”   
“Idiocy. Tardiness. Disorganisation.”  
“Well, yeah, that.”

Lian finally said yes and the three of them wandered over to the hill and sat down on the soft grass, sharing their hearty meal of McDonald’s in the end.


End file.
